Secrets, Hate, Love and Friendship
by LOSHfan4546
Summary: LAYLA IS ULRICHS YOUNGER SISTER, SHE GETS ALONG WELL WITH THE OTHERS, BUT NOT ULRICH. WHY DO THEY HATE EACH OTHER? AND WHAT ARE ULRICH AND LAYLA HIDING FROM THEIR FRIENDS? I DON'T GIVE MUCH JxA I DO GIVE YxU OxLAYLA this is kinda an easter fic in later ch
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made with a friend a long time ago. We made the entire episode on the phone so I don't remember much and had to play it by ear.**

**I know I how confusing it is when people add original characters so I only add one. Her name is ****Layla**** and she is ****Ulrich's younger sister****. Not by much though only a grade younger. Layla, Yumi, and Aelita get along nicely. Layla is often tricking the guys and doesn't get along well at all with Ulrich. And just to mix it up a bit they are all older by a few years. Layla is also an outcast to other people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, if I did Layla would be real and it would be on every day again.**

**Ulrich's point of view**

I woke up with something licking my face, at first I was dreaming it was Yumi then I realized it was Kiwi.

"Get off me you stupid mutt!" I screamed sitting up.

"Hey don't yell at Kiwi like that!" Odd yelled now awake too.

"Between the two of you I can never get a decent night of sleep." I was still tired and laid down.

"It's Layla's Birthday today." Odd said very excited. Stupid sister. "We're gonna have a party and _Yumi's_ gonna be there." He got me at Yumi, I love her more than words can explain. And I try to take as many chances as I can to see her.

"Go take a shower, I need more sleep and the only way for me to get some is if you are gone."

"But it's only four o'clock in the morning." Odd defended his reason to stay in the room. Stupid time.

"Then shut up." I put the pillow on my head and drifted back to sleep.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep! _

I hit the alarm clock before I got a head ache. It wasn't schoolday but I have friends and like to hang out and have a social life. I don't remember what time I set the clock to though. Odd was gone he was probably in the shower. Dumbass thinks it's a school day probably.

_Knock knock knock._

"Yeah?" Did he forget to keep it unlock again? I got up to answer it before he had a chance to answer.

I opened the door

"Odd you have got to start remembering your- hey Yumi."

"Hey, oh did I wake you? Sorry." I love the sound of her voice.

"N-no I was up." But still in boxers and no shirt, shit. "Hold on." I closed the door, desperately trying to find a shirt and loose pants so Yumi wouldn't notice that I love her enough that my…

I was ready and opened the door to let her come in while I was brushing my hair.

"Are you ready for the party?" She asked. Oh yeah it was Layla's birthday today. Ugh, I forgot to get her a present.

"When is it?"

"In ten minutes Aelita, Odd, Jeremy, and Layla are already there, at the park and I came to get you."

"Ok I'm ready." I told her putting the brush back.

"But you don't have a present." Damn.

"We'll stop somewhere on the way." So I can spend more time with you.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Once we got to the park I saw something that shocked me. It was Odd and Layla, they were kissing. Ohh ohh . All over each other, making out like they were never going to see each other again it was gross. My best friend and my little sister.

"What the hell?!" I was pissed.

"Oh umm hey Ulrich." Layla tried to look innocent as she whipped Odd's spit off of her cheek. "I guess Odd never told you. Yeah it's about us." She pointed at Odd and he held her hand. "We're lovers now."

I dropped her gift, it was a new headband so it didn't break in the box.

I was in total disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me… April fools." Everyone started to laugh.

"Haha, very funny everyone." Damn it, I forgot her birthday was on April fools.

"Well…" Odd started "We are going out."

"Odd's my first bf." Layla kissed him. Great, that's all I need my roommate is going to be talking about how great my sister is. "Now let's have some cake." She jumped up and ran over to the picnic table with the cake on it.

**Please review! Do you like Layla? **


	2. Layla's b day

Layla's point of view

I ran toward the cake as the others followed behind me. I loved playing tricks on Ulrich.

"Hey Layla you never told us why you moved to Kadic." Yumi just had to ask.

"I- I don't like to talk about it." I answered ashamed.

"Oh come on, we're your friends you can tell us anything!" Aelita reassured me. Yeah anything but this. I noticed Ulrich walk away when Yumi mentioned Kadic. He still must hate me. I didn't mean what I did but I had no choice I…

"She said she didn't want to talk about it, that should be the end of it." Thank youuuuuuu Jeremy.

I opened my present from Ulrich, it was a new headband. Aelita and Jeremy gave me tickets to see Three Days Grace. I think they are an American band. Yumi gave me a few chocolate bars, and Odd gave me a new backpack, mine had broken only a few days before now.

"Thanks everyone, I love my gifts." I told them, and I did. It wasn't one of those times when I got something that I hated and had to tell the person I liked it. I remember one time when I was little my uncle gave me one of those troll things. I looked at it and screamed

"THIS?! YOU GOT ME THIS! I DON'T WHAT THIS!" I was little so it was funny.

"Now will you tell us the reason you moved here?" Aelita asked.

"No" I will never tell anyone what I did. But if I did tell them it might stop them from being mean to Ulrich because he's mean to me. He has every right to be mean to me. To hate me…

Then I noticed Ulrich was next to me.

"Did you like your present?" he asked. Not really caring if I liked it not but wanted to show the others that we got along sometimes.

"Yeah, thanks." I have to try to be nice to him today. Any day someone mentioned the reason I came to Kadic or even asks about it Ulrich is upset the whole day.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled at me. That was a real smile, he really did mean that he hoped I liked the gift.

"Hey you guys. Hi _Ulrich_." Ugh, it's Sissy.

"What do you want now?" I asked. "It's obvious Ulrich doesn't love you so leave. It's my birthday and the best present anyone could give me is that you go die on Mars."

"Oh, well excuuuuuuuuuuse me." The little bitch replied back. She is always trying to get Ulrich to like her, but just trying is enough to make a person hate her.

"Go away Sissy, please." Ulrich ordered. He never has done a good job at getting her to leave. Then we got a heads up from Jeremy.

"Umm we would love to have another battle with you sissy but, we have to go. Now." He started running out of the park. And we all followed.

**Reviews!!! Please. **


	3. ODD!

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

Layla's point of view

It was really hot today I hate it when it's hot in April.

I didn't have a Lyoko avatar person thing yet. Jeremy was still working on it, I tried just going into the scanner and ending up in Lyoko but it didn't work. Jeremy doesn't know why, but I know he is trying and you have to give Jeremy some space.

Odd was still at school. And I figured that since I wasn't any help here I could go see him.

"Hey Jeremy I'm gonna go back to school and see if Odd needs help with what ever X.A.N.A. is dishing up today." I had to see him, so cute with his hair all up and that purple dot in the middle.

"Ok." he agreed.  
____________________________________________________________________

I was at Odd's door I knocked six times he opened it and had no shirt on, probably because of the heat.

"Hey Layla what's up?" he looked at me; I had a tank top on, it was red.

"Nothin much. I still don't have a Lyoko avatar thing so I wasn't of any help to the others. And now I'm here." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well come on in Kiwi was getting lonely."

I walked into is room, well his and Ulrich's. All of a sudden I felt his hands on my back and his lips pressed against mine. We stood there, with the door closed kissing. I loved it when I kissed him. I started to get cautious when he pushed me onto his bed. I got up.

"What are you doing?"

"I love you Layla." He grabbed my wrists

"Let go. Odd. NOW!" He seemed oblivious that I was even talking to him. Then I saw it, for the first time. Although I had been with my friends I had never seen it before.

The X.A.N.A. symbol, in Odd's eyes!

"Oh my God, Odd. ODD!" He punched me in the face and I fell to the floor. I pulled out my cell phone to call Jeremy.

"JEREMY, it's Odd he-"

"Return to the past"

WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Back in the park with Sissy…_

"Hey you guys. Hi _Ulrich_." Here we go again.

We were all back before Jeremy told us we had to leave. In the park on my birthday I think Ulrich is still just as mad at me as he was before though.

"I'm gonna go get a soda. You wanna come?" I looked at Ulrich.

"Yeah." He said "I'll go"

**There is going to be another chapter. Was this one bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the original version of the story but I was bored so I added the last three chapters =)**

Ulrich's point of view

I woke up with something in my hand. It was an egg and it was colored green.

"What the hell is this?" I sat up looking at Odd.

"Happy Easter!" he screamed at me. Great Easter, I hate Easter and Layla knows it. I got up and headed out the door to the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________

I met up with Odd in Jeremy's room. I saw Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and ugh Layla. I will never forgive her for what she did…

"Hey Ulrich." My friends greeted me.

"Happy Easter!" Aelita was so happy, if only she knew what happened what Layla did…

"What's the matter Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Nothin." I said glaring at Layla "Just a little tired I stayed up late last night playing a game."

"Could you come here for a minute Ulrich?" asked Yumi. Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes!

"Yeah, sure." We walked out of Jeremy's room and started walking down the hall.

"Ok there is something wrong and I want to know what's wrong with you today. Do you not like Easter? Did something happen? Ulrich I'm worried about you." She was pleading and I was trying to control my breathing. There was no way she was going to find out how much I really love her and wanted…

"Ok, I'll tell you but you have to _promise_ me you won't tell anyone. And I mean it, no one!" I had to tell her an entire story and control my breathing and keep her from noticing the pain inside of me. From being next to her and not being able to touch her and of the story I was just about to tell her.

"Ok so the reason I hate Layla and Easter is well, it's kind of a long story it began a few years ago…"

Odd's point of view

Ulrich is gone with Yumi, if only she knew the things he said about her in his sleep. The things he wants her to do him, and what he wants to do with her.

"Hey Odd?" my girlfriend Layla asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Easter!" I could see the pretend happiness in her eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Who wants to get some food, I'm hungry." Aelita asked.

"You are definitely my cousin." I laughed. "Let's go, first one there is a Jim!" I noticed Layla behind the others, sad and unhappy. She put her IPod in her ears, and started to cheer up. I came back behind the others and started walking next to her.

"Hey." I looked at her.

"What?"

"You're pretty." That always makes her smile and she always replies

"You know I look almost exactly alike to Ulrich, you are calling both of us pretty." She laughed.

"No, I'm pretty sure I was just calling _you_ pretty. What are ya listening to?" I pulled an ear bud out and put it in my ear.

I read on the little screen

(**A/N I don't own Yellowcard or their song I just like it**)

Artist: Yellowcard

Song: Fighting

"What am I fighting for there must be something more?!

For all these words I sing do you feel anything?!

I said I'm ok but I know how to lie…"

She looked at and smiled

"It's my favorite song." I gave her back the ear bud.

She started to jam out. I love it when she does that. We are so alike.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked her. Aelita was second to look at my girl funny.

"Just dancin." She told them.

"We might have found a way to get you into Lyoko." Aelita told Layla.

"Yes!" she squealed. "When? Can we do it today?!"

"I don't think so. Maybe next time X.A.N.A. attacks I could try it." Stupid Jeremy had to disappoint her today. We don't even know what's wrong with her today. She goes from being super sad to really happy. It has got to be a girl thing, or something is bothering her.

"I need to go." Layla stormed away.

"Great job Jeremy you made her upset!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well I was just trying to help. I knew she wanted to get into Lyoko so I thought I could let her know that the next time .A. attacks we could get her there."

"Well you didn't help." I walked away from him to see if I could help make my girlfriend happy again.


	5. Chapter 5

**In my version Yumi is 16 Ulrich is 15 and Layla is 14 and I'm not really sure how old everyone else is, just add a year on to the others. Because if I didn't change ages what happened would shock you! **

Layla's point of view

I walk away from Jeremy. I knew he was only trying to help but I needed to blow off some steam today. I was so upset. I turned up the music on my IPod and noticed a tap on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Hey Odd." I said. He gave me a big hug and we kissed.

"Hey you! Odd and err Layla right? Layla Stern? What do the two of you think you are doing!? This is still school even though it might seem like the weekend you are still on school property. The same rules apply and the both of you need to follow them." Does he ever shut up? I hate Jim, he always catches people doing things that aren't that bad. "Now come with me." We started to follow him when  
Odd nudged my arm and started to walk the other way. I slowly followed while Jim lectured us about something.

We ended up in my dorm. I share with Aelita and it isn't too bad. I found a way to stop her from all of those nightmares. She has to eat one hard boiled egg before bed. And when she does no bad dreams!

We sat down on my bed and made out some more. His lips on mine, he always knows where to put his hands on my back. Secure enough so I can't get away, and gentle enough for me to want him.

He let go and sat back.

"Will you tell me what is wrong with you and Ulrich today? It's really bugging us. We want to know what's wrong to help you."

"Well you can't. I'm sorry but, what's done is done. I can't change it and neither can Ulrich." I started to sob. I hated crying in front of Odd, but he held me and I felt calmer when he did. He was a comfort to me when I was upset.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Even our friends, oh and don't tell Ulrich I told you."

"I won't. What makes you think I would tell them?" He asked jokingly. I laughed

"Ok, it wasn't that long ago Ulrich was 9 and I was 8…"

**I know it was short sorry. Review please!!!**


	6. ch6

**Sorry it took so long, I was sick and summer is here so I was outside more. I was also trying to improve it. Enjoy =)**

Ulrich's point of view

Yumi was shocked when I told her what had happened between Layla and me.

"Wow, I think there are a few reasons why the two of you should hate each other. Well not that you should, but I can understand why you do." She started to blush.

"Yeah well, I have done my fair share in the story too. A-and I could understand if, well, you started to hate me too." Shit I shouldn't have said that. I shoved my hands in my pockets not knowing what to do next. Then it happened, and the fact that it did surprised me. _Yumi had kissed me_. She looked at me. We were in the park by now and no one else was there.

I started to smile, and kissed her back. She moved herself closer to me and I _knew_ she could feel my…

"I'm sorry." She broke apart from me and started to walk away. I thought I heard her crying.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked. I was worried I did something wrong. Maybe she was offended when I got hard and she could tell, she was _so_ close. Shit.

"No, I-I just. I don't know." She turned to look at me and started to bite her lip. "I love you Ulrich." She managed to get out and I could see it in her eyes that she meant it.

"I love you too Yumi." I had just said it out loud right in front of her I wonder what she was thinking.

Yumi's point of view

I don't know why I had kissed him I just did. I couldn't hide the fact that I had loved him the first time I saw him. I was so confused though. He had never said anything to me before. Why did I kiss him? Ugh because I love him that's why. He had hated me when I liked William. And I only really liked William to see if Ulrich got jealous.

He kissed me back, now here we were in the park alone and we had just told each other that we loved one another. Great, now what?

"I think this is the part where we kiss again." He told me with a smile. Damn I think he's right. We started again and after a while we stopped and headed back to Jeremy's room.

"So this makes you my boyfriend?" I half asked. I felt so stupid after I asked. Of coarse it does stupid.

"Yeah." He sighed "I guess it does. And it is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I smiled "Other than what your dad did to Layla?"

He started to laugh

"No, this is better." He took my hand in his and we walked back to our friends.

Layla's point of view

Odd was wide eyes when I finished my story.

"So you? And Alex? And Ulrich? And then your mom and dad? Wow that was one hell of a story I can tell you that." I smiled lightly. "You really did that?"

"Yeah, and now you understand why Ulrich hates me? And why I hate him."

"Yeah." Odd looked upset.

It was supper time when my story was done.

"Let's go eat!" I told him excitedly standing up. I started to pull on his arm.

"Okay, okay. Do you know what there serving?" No, I didn't maybe he did, he always knew.

"No. But let me guess you do?" I let go of his arm and started to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Actually no, I was really asking if you knew what was for supper. I'm starved." He rubbed his belly and laughed.

I laughed "Odd, Odd, Odd what are we gonna do with you?" I asked jokingly. He shrugged.

"I don't know feed me I guess."

_____________________________________________________

Once we were at the cafeteria I saw the rest of the gang. And omg Ulrich was _holding hands_ with Yumi! Since when were they a couple? I sat down next to Jeremy and Odd. Aelita was on the other side with Yumi and Ulrich showing them some sort of computer related thing I guess. I can never keep up with them.

Yumi didn't greet me like she used to and Odd didn't say anything to Ulrich. Just to the rest of our friends in general. So I broke the ice.

"Hi guys." I looked at Yumi and my brother.

"Hi." Yumi said back "The mashed potatoes aren't as great as they have been before." She informed me. Uh hello I was eating them to.

"I know. They're horrible." I ate my chicken instead.

Odd tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear

"It's killing me, I have to talk to Ulrich about it. He's my best friend." He looked full of guilt. I know he didn't tell Ulrich anything but there was guilt from not telling him.

Wait a minute. Yumi had that look too! I know I had told Odd and that probably gave Ulrich the right to tell Yumi. I was still mad though.

"You told her!" I stood up from my chair, glaring at Ulrich.

He stood up too

"And from the looks of it, it looks like you told Odd!" by this time half the cafeteria has looking at us. Yumi and Odd were looking down at their food just trying not to get into it.

"Layla sit down." Odd whispered. "_please just sit down_." He was pulling on my hoodie.

Ulrich started to walk out of the cafeteria. And hollered back

"Follow me."

"Why should I?" He wasn't the boss of me. I followed anyway and knew he was going to be mad at me. He had a right to be, and I had the same right to be mad at him too. I know it was a stupid thing to be mad at someone for, and to hold a grudge.

We were outside the cafeteria and he turned to me. His face full of rage, hurt, guilt, forgiveness, hate, and love.

**Next chapter you will learn their story. I would have made a whole bunch of little chapters but I didn't feel like writing a lot so I switched P.O.V. a lot. Sorry to those of you who don't like it I'll try not to do it again, I hate it when people do that too. Please review!! **

**PLEASE IN THE REVIEW COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK THE SECRET IS!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ITS GONNA BE.**


	7. NO WAY! HAHAHAHA

**sorry it took so long**

…_Odd tapped me on the shoulder and whispered in my ear_

"_It's killing me, I have to talk to Ulrich about it. He's my best friend." He looked full of guilt. I know he didn't tell Ulrich anything but there was guilt from not telling him. _

_Wait a minute. Yumi had that look too! _

"_You told her!" I stood up from my chair, glaring at Ulrich. _

_He stood up too_

"_And from the looks of it, it looks like you told Odd too!" by this time half the cafeteria has looking at us. Yumi and Odd were looking down at their food just trying not to get into it._

_He started to walk out of the cafe. And hollered back_

"_Follow me." _

"_Why should I?" He wasn't the boss of me. I followed anyway and knew he was going to be mad at me. He had a right to be, and I had the same right to be mad at him too. _

_We were outside the cafeteria and he turned to me. His face full of rage, love, hurt, guilt, and forgiveness. _

Layla's point of view

"Why would you tell people that?" Ulrich asked me, well screamed at me.

"You told Yumi." I know it didn't make it right but still.

"Well _you_ told Yumi, so that gives me the right to tell Odd." It did, what gave him the right to tell someone and not me?

The rest of the gang was out with us now and Aelita had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked really angry.

Yumi looked at Ulrich "You should tell them." She whispered.

"When we were little-"

"We were not little! You were nine and I was eight."

"Fine, a few years ago we were at the mall. We saw a guy we knew. He _was_ my umm, my mentor. I wasn't doing so well in school and mom and dad were always away so they got me a mentor." He looked so ashamed as he put his hands in his pockets. He always does put's his hands in his pocket when he's nervous.

"You should have seen the _shit_ Ulrich put this guy through." I started to laugh.

"What'd he do?" Jeremy asked curious taking a step closer to us.

"Kicked him in the balls, blasted him with silly string, and unintentionally threw up all the time."

"And, uh, once I tripped with a butter knife in my hand and gave him a 7 inch cut on his arm." He laughed nervously. "I never meant to do this stuff to him they were just accidents."

We all started to walk toward the park. We were all in a line walking shoulder to shoulder.

"He quit." I concluded.

"But then." Ulrich continued. "He took up the job as the Easter Bunny at the mall. We didn't know this but my parents did." Ulrich was talking faster than usual. He probably wanted to stop talking about it.

"I sat on his lap and told him 'hi' and got my picture taken. Then it was Ulrichs turn. He sat on his lap and pissed on him."

"I WAS SCARED! He was huge bunny with fake fur. I knew he wasn't real but Alex was. And after what I'd done to him I thought he was goanna kill me!" Ulrich smiled a little.

"So then the guy gets up and started swearing at Ulrich. My dad picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. Mom started to lecture the previous mentor. When my mom was talking to Alex, Ulrich's mentor I ran up to them and didn't see a big cord on the floor. My feet got tangled up and a big Easter egg fell on him. He ended up in the hospital for a few weeks. And dad got mad telling me that it was my fault and how I was a horrible daughter." I hadn't realized I was crying until Odd's hand wiped them away.

"Well now we can all laugh about it." Ulrich said.

"So your not still mad?" I asked I figured he wasn't but with Ulrich you can never be sure.

"No, I'm not."

"Well okay then let's go back to lunch!" Odd yelled and ran toward the cafeteria

**Was the ending ok? Hope so. Please review :) **


End file.
